A Life to Remember
by CrazyOtaku3
Summary: Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra are all very close to each other. Nothing would ever change that. Even though they've been through hell and back, nothing would ever tear them apart. Their bond was like no other. And their lives, will be some things to remember... Starts from when Goten and Pan are born to maybe even beyond, beyond the shadow dragons!
1. Welcome Goten and Pan!

** Hi! I'm CrazyOtaku3, and this is my first story, EVER! (On Fanfiction...) Since I am an otaku, I am basing my first story after my first anime. Which is...:**

**DRAGON BALL Z!**

** Yes, Dragon Ball Z was my first anime. And yes, there will be couples in this here story. That, you will find out in the story... So, there are a few things you need to know and then... ON WITH THE STORY! (I used the word story in almost every sentence! XD)**

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW:**

**Pan is Goku and Chichi's daughter**

**Marron is not born until AFTER the Majin Buu saga (So its like she and Pan are switching!)**

**In the Cell Games, when Goku sacrificed himself, Cell DIED! He didn't come back knowing Instant Transmission! HE BLEW UP!**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY!**

"Gohan! I'm sorry, but this is the only way! I love you son. Take care of your mother! And tell her, I LOVE HER!"

Those were the final words of Son Goku before he used Instant Transmission to defeat Cell. It still haunted the memories of Son Gohan. It was all his fault that his father had to sacrifice himself during the Cell Games. It had been two years ever since. Of course, Chichi had mourned over the death of her husband but quickly found out a shocking surprise after:

She was pregnant.

Call it a little parting gift after Goku died. And after a few months later, what surprised Chichi even more was that it wasn't only one child. They were twins. A few months after THAT, everyone found out that it was a boy and a girl. Bulma got really excited and started helping Chichi with whatever she needed. Clothes, diapers, bottles, you name it.

"What are you naming them Chichi?" Bulma asked her friend a few months later. Chichi was scheduled to get an ultrasound that day and asked Bulma if she wanted to come. Bulma, without any hesitation, agreed.

"What?" Chichi asked.

"What are you naming them?" Bulma repeated.

Chichi thought for a minute. "Hmmm... I'm not sure yet. Gohan once suggested the names Goten and Pan, though." Bulma's eyes brightened.

"Those names are perfect Chi! Goten will be for the boy, and Pan will be for the girl! Those names are so adorable and go so well..." Chichi smiled at her friend as she went on about the babies' names, which, would very much likely be, Goten and Pan.

Smiling, Chichi checked her watch. 2:45. "SHIT!" She cursed out loud with wide eyes. Bulma stopped talking and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My appointment is at 3:00, and its still a half an hour walk!" Chichi yelled frantically.

Bulma blinked. "EH?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME CHI?! COME ON, LET'S GET A MOVE-ON!" she yelled. Quickly, she grabbed Chichi, and started fast-walking. Due to Chichi being pregnant and all...

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

To be blunt, they didn't make it.

Chichi yawned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. They had gotten there ten minutes late and the lady told them that they had to wait. Well, IT HAD ALREADY BEEN, AT LEAST AN HOUR!

"Hey Chichi?" Bulma's voice asked.

"Yeah?" Came her tired reply.

"Do you want these for Goten, or Pan?" Bulma asked, showing Chichi a magazine. Chichi looked at the picture, and then at Bulma.

"Really Bulma?" she asked dully. Bulma gave out a soft giggle.

"What? I think they're pretty cute."

"They're only shoes, AND, they're overpriced." Chichi pointed out.

Bulma pouted. "Don't worry Chichi! I'll buy them for you!" she said. Chichi gave a soft laugh.

"Well, if you and Vegeta have another child, maybe you can buy them for him or her." Chichi suggested. Bulma's eyes brightened. "Good idea! Me and Vegeta'll have another child! I'm sure Trunks'll want another sibling..."

Chichi laughed at her friend once again as she went on about having another baby.

"Mrs. Son?" a voice asked. Bulma and Chichi looked at a lady who was carrying a clip board.

"That's me." Chichi said. The lady smiled. "Its time for your ultrasound." she said.

Chichi and Bulma got up and followed the lady to a room.

"Lie down here." the lady said, pointing to a small bed. Chichi nodded and lied down, while Bulma sat down in a chair.

"I'm going to have to ask you to raise your shirt Mrs. Son." Chichi nodded, raising her shirt, exposing her huge stomach. She was currently nine months along, due next week. When everything was ready, the lady got onto the computer.

"Will the father be joining us?" she asked. Chichi tensed. She didn't like to be reminded of her dead husband. It hurt her too much. Bulma, sensing her friends' distress, gave a quick reply.

"No, we're afraid that he can't. He said he had some extra work to be done." she said while giving a sweet smile. Chichi took a deep breath and loosened up. The lady gave a small nod and typed something in the computer. A picture popped up on the small TV a few seconds after.

"Awe!" Bulma clasped her hands together. "They look so cute!" she said. Chichi looked at the screen. Then she chuckled.

"It looks like they're already fighting." she said. The lady smiled. "Well Mrs. Son, it looks like everything is-"

A small knock on the door stopped her in mid-sentence. It creaked open a little and a head popped in. "Mom?"

Chichi smiled. "Gohan. Already done with your tutoring?" she asked. Gohan nodded and stepped inside.

"Is this your son, Mrs. Son?" the lady asked. Chichi nodded. The lady looked at him before smiling. "He's a cutie." she said. Gohan blushed a little. "T-Thank you Miss." he stuttered. The lady chuckled before turning back to the screen.

"As I was saying before, the babies look okay. Healthy. What about you Mrs. Son? Are you feeling any pains anywhere lately?" she asked.

'Only my heart...' Chichi thought sadly. She gave a fake smile and shook her head.

"No, none at all." she replied. The lady smiled. "Okay then. I'm going to go print out some pictures and then you can go, okay?" Chichi nodded. Gohan walked over to her and looked at the screen.

"Those are the twins?" he asked. Chichi smiled and nodded.

"So, have you decided on a name yet mom?" he asked.

"You should really use the names that Gohan gave you Chi." Bulma said. Gohan turned to her and blinked.

"Oh. Hello Bulma-San. I didn't notice you there." he said, laughing a little.

"Hello Gohan. Anyway, I like the names that you gave your little siblings." she said. Gohan bowed. "Thank you."

"Well, here you go Mrs. Son." the lady said, giving the pictures to Chichi. Bulma and Gohan looked over her shoulders.

"They're beautiful..." Bulma said in awe.

"Hehehe..."

Chichi smiled at the pictures and pulled her shirt down. She then got up, with the help of Gohan and Bulma.

"Are we allowed to leave now?" Chichi asked the lady. She nodded and got an envelope.

"Do you want to put those in an envelope?" she asked. Chichi nodded. The lady got the pictures and sealed them inside the envelope. She gave them back to Chichi, who put them in her bag.

"Make sure to come back here in a week!" The lady said as Chichi, Bulma, and Gohan started to leave.

Chichi laughed. "If they decide to!" she said. They said their byes and went on their way.

"Are Goten and Pan really due in a week already mom?" Gohan asked. Chichi smiled and nodded.

Bulma squealed. "Ah! We need to finish up last minute shopping!" she said. Chichi smiled and shook her head. She just couldn't wait for her twins to come.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"VEGETA! WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Bulma yelled as she dragged her husband to the car.

"Let go woman!" he hissed.

"DAMN IT VEGETA! YOU ARE GOING, AND THAT IS FINAL MISTER! DON'T MAKE ME THREATEN YOU!"

Vegeta snorted. "With what?"

Bulma glared at him. "I'll shut off the Gravity Room for a month." she said.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he shut up as Bulma dragged him. Bulma smirked in victory.

"Mommy?" a small voice asked from her left. Bulma looked down to see a one year old Trunks.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"Where are we going? I'm sleepy." he said, yawning. Bulma smiled softly at her son.

"We're going to see auntie Chichi and Gohan."

"Why mommy? Where are they?" he asked.

"Gohan took Chichi to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because her twins are here."

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Chichi screamed out in pain as she tried to push out her twins.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled, holding her hand. Usually, they wouldn't let in the children while the mother was in active labor, but Chichi just needed someone there by her side. They had already given her an epidural, but with two, half-saiyans? It didn't helped much.

"Come on mom! Push! Goten and Pan are almost here!" Gohan said to his mother. Chichi clenched her teeth and gave out one final scream before a baby's crying head popped out. Quickly, the doctor got the whole baby out and cut the cord. Chichi smiled softly but it soon disappeared as she felt the other one coming out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chichi screamed as another crying baby head popped out. The doctor handed the one baby to the nurse and quickly got the other one out. Soon, both saiyan twins were out, cleaned, and in their mothers' arms.

"Wow mom. They sure are cute." Gohan said, playing with Goten. Goten was wrapped in a blue blanket, with a blue bonnet while Pan was wrapped up in red ones. Chichi originally tried to put her in pink, but Pan kept on crying. So, they went with red. Chichi smiled softly at both of them. Two more pieces of Goku she would love and cherish...

The door burst open and Bulma was at Chichi's side in a split second.

"Oh my gosh Chichi! They're adorable!" Bulma said while covering her mouth. Chichi smiled weakly.

"Hey Bulma."

"Mommy?"

Chichi and Bulma looked down to see Trunks tugging on Bulma's pants leg.

"Where are the twins?" he asked. Bulma smiled and picked him up.

"There they are. That one is Goten." she said while pointing to him. "And that's Pan." she said, pointing to the young girl saiyan.

"Panna is the girl?" Trunks asked.

Bulma looked at him strangely. "Panna?" she asked with a small smile tugging on her lips.

"I like her name as Pan, but I think she's my Panna." Trunks said. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other with smiles on their lips.

"WOMAN!" A certain voice boomed. The two babies started crying and Trunks covered his ears.

Bulma put Trunks down, and turned to her husband in fury.

"Excuse me Chichi." she said as she dragged Vegeta outside of the room and closed the door. Even with the door closed, Chichi could still hear them shouting at each other.

"Tch. That's just like them." Chichi mumbled. She looked at Goten and Pan, who had stopped crying, and were wide awake. They were looking at her with large onyx eyes. Goten's hair looked very much like Goku's which made her a little sad. But the happiness for her twins over-powered it.

"Auntie Chichi?" she heard Trunks say. She looked down and saw Trunks looking away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yes sweetie?"

"C-Can I please try?" he asked softly.

Chichi smiled. It didn't take a genius to know that he was talking about carrying one of the babies. Or, one in particular...

"Which oen honey?" she asked him, even though she knew the answer.

"Pan."

Chichi smiled and nodded. "Gohan." she called softly. Gohan went to his mothers' side.

"Yes?"

"Please help Trunks get up to the bed and then get Goten from me." she said. Gohan nodded and did as his mother said. Soon, Goten was in Gohan's arms, and Trunks was sitting across from Chichi on the bed.

"Now, do you know how to hold her?" she asked. 'Stupid question Chichi! He's only one year old! How would her know how to hold a baby...?!'

"I think I do." came his soft response. Chichi looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Sighing, Chichi carefully put Pan in Trunks' arms. She kept her hands on Trunks', but he always pulled away stubbornly. Finally, Chichi just let him be. She looked at Trunks and Pan. He was holding her very well for a one year old. She smiled softly.

"Trunks honey?" Bulma's voice said. Trunks and Chichi looked at the door.

"Honey, its time to go." she said softly.

She gasped softly when she saw her one year old boy holding Chichi's newborn baby girl.

"Look Mommy. I'm holding Panny..." Trunks said while looking at Pan with a smile on his face.

Bulma squealed quietly. Her son was giving Pan nicknames, and now she was in his hands!

"I have to take a picture!" she said while running to get her camera.

Chichi chuckled and looked at Trunks and Pan once again. Trunks was just staring at the sleeping Pan. But there was something in his eyes. Like, he was entranced or something...

Slowly, Trunks bent his head and kissed Pan softly on the cheek. Chichi gasped. Trunks had kissed her daughter on the cheek! And the best thing yet, Pan smiled a soft, toothless, smile.

"I love you Pan." he whispered. He held her a little bit tighter. "You're my Panna." Chichi's eyes widened. Trunks looked at Pan with a look of love. But, it wasn't a big brother love...

"Trunks!" Bulma called softly, running over to the three with her camera in her hand. Trunks rose his head and he looked at his mother.

"Smile Trunks! I'm going to take a picture of you and Pan." she said. She brought the camera up to her eye. Trunks looked at Pan with a soft smile on his face.

_CLICK!_

Bulma clicked the button and the camera took the picture. She looked at it and squealed once again.

"Let me see." Chichi said. Bulma brought the camera over to Chichi and let her look. "They sure do make the interesting pair, don't they Bulma?" she asked, smiling brightly. Bulma nodded.

"WOMAN! ARE WE LEAVING YET?!" Vegeta's voice yelled from outside. Goten, who was playing with Gohan, started crying at the sound of the loud voice. Pan, hearing her twin cry, started crying as well.

"Tsk. That man." Bulma mumbled. She smiled apologetically. Chichi gave a playful smile. "Don't worry about it. Although, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Please give me Pan." she said. Bulma nodded. She went over and took Pan from Trunks' arms.

"Hey!-"

"Trunks honey, we need to go now. Goten and Pan need their rest. It's already two in the morning." Bulma said, putting Pan in Chichi's arms. Gohan soon came over with Goten, who stopped crying. He looked Trunks straight in the eye. Trunks looked back with an eyebrow raised.

"Well." Bulma said, lifting Trunks off the bed. "See you later." she said, walking out the door.

Chichi waved bye to Bulma and then looked at Pan. She had stopped crying and had a look of sadness on her face.

'She...She misses Trunks?' she thought to herself. Sighing, she got up and started swaying Pan back and forth. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep. Chichi gave her a quick peck on the forehead and put her in her bin. She looked at Goten, who was once again playing with Gohan.

"Come on baby." she said sighing. She picked up Goten, and started to put him to sleep too. Halfway through, he grabbed a piece of her shirt, and started sucking on it. Chichi chuckled softly. "Just like your father." she mumbled. She went over to Gohan and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want me to call in some nurses to go get you a bed, hon?" she asked.

Gohan looked at Goten who was clawing at Chichi's shirt now, trying to get some milk and smiled.

"Na. I can go do it myself. Plus, it looks like my baby bro is getting hungry." he said, chuckling. Chichi looked at Goten who was now trying to tear off her shirt with his teeth.

"Okay, okay baby." she said while sitting down on the bed. She waited until Gohan was out the door and then brought out Goten's milk. He happily started drinking.

About thirty minutes later, Gohan was passed out on the bed next to them. Goten was now starting to doze off. Chichi looked at them and smiled. Her three children were right next to her. But she wanted Goku as well...

**Mimi: *Sniff* Its a whole new story!**

**Trunks: You ARE gonna make Panna-chan and I a couple, right?**

**Mimi: Sureeeee...**

**Trunks: *Dangerously* Mimi...**


	2. Bra

**Mimi: HEY Y'ALL! I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update. Stupid summer homework... But anyway, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER OF, 'A LIFE TO REMEMBER!' ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z...**

** Chapter 2: Bra**

**"**Oh my gosh! Really?! Okay! We'll be right there!" Chichi said, hanging up.

Pan looked at her mother strangely.

"What happened mommy?" she asked.

Chichi looked at Pan with a face of joy... Which made her daughter look at her with even more confusion.

"Bra is here!" Chichi said happily.

Pan's eyes widened.

"Really?! She's here?!" she asked excitedly.

Chichi nodded and smiled brightly, remembering hers and Bulma's chat from a year ago.

_"Maybe if you and Vegeta have another child, you buy those for him or her." Chichi suggested. Bulma's eyes brightened. "That's a great idea Chi! Me and Vegeta'll have another child! I'm sure Trunks'll want another sibling..."_

True to her words, about two months after Goten and Pan were born, Bulma found out that she was indeed pregnant. A few months later, she found out that she was having a girl and decided to name her Bra, to kind of go with Trunks' name.

Trunks was pretty excited to have another sibling too. At first he said that he wished that it was a boy, but something made him change his mind. Chichi wondered if it had something to do with Pan...

"-mma? Mommy!" Pan's voice yelled, breaking Chichi out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"Can we go see Bra-chan now?" Pan asked.

"Of course. Go call your brothers and then go upstairs. I'll have your clothes on your bed." Chichi said.

Pan nodded and ran outside to get her two brothers.

"Gohan! Goten!" she called. No answer.

"Gohan? Goten?" she tried again. No answer.

Pan walked around her huge backyard, looking around for them.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" she said. She walked past the the pond where Gohan usually fished. That was when she heard a splash. It wasn't that big, so it couldn't have been Gohan or Goten.

Still though, she slowly walked over to the water and looked in it. It was so blue. Too blue, that she couldn't really see anything else. Slowly, she reached her hand near the water. Just as it was about to go in, another hand shot up, and grabbed hers, pulling her in.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Chichi sighed as she set some clothes up on Pan's bed. She was happy that her friend had another child, but she was also envious. Envious that she still had a husband to help her and support her with it. Even if it was Vegeta, Bra still got to meet her daddy.

"I'm a horrible person." Chichi whispered, a tear rolling her cheek. "I'm so selfish.."

"**EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!**" A voice outside shrieked, making Chichi's head snap up in surprise. Quickly, she ran downstairs and into the backyard.

"What's going on out here?!" she asked. Her eyes widened when she saw Gohan and Goten laughing, while Pan was hitting them with her fists. All three were soaking wet.

"What happened?" Chichi asked.

"Gohan and Goten pulled me into the pond!" Pan cried, whacking Goten on the head.

"Ouch!" Goten yelled, holding his head. He looked at Pan with teary eyes. "What did you do that for!?"

Pan crossed her arms. "You pulled me into the pond."

"That was Gohan!"

"I'm sure that you gave him the idea!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Chichi sighed and Gohan laughed at his two siblings.

"Gohan, why did you pull Pan into the pond?" Chichi asked.

"Like Goten said, we were just playing mom."

"Next time you play, make sure it doesn't end up like that." Chichi said, motioning over to the two twins who were trying to tear each other apart.

"Yes ma'am!"

"MOMMA!" Both twins yelled, gaining Chichi's attention.

"What is it?"

"Tell Pan to stop hitting me!

"Tell Goten to apologize!"

"I have nothing to apologize for!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chichi yelled, bringing out a frying pan out of nowhere.

Pan and Goten instantly shut up, not wanting to be hit. Even though they never had been, Gohan told them how bad it hurt.

"Now, apologize to each other." Chichi said in a calmer voice, lowering the pan.

"But-!"

"NOW!" Chichi yelled, raising the frying pan once again.

"I'm sorry Pan!" "I'm sorry Goten!" Both twins said to each other at the same time.

Chichi and Gohan smiled.

"Okay then! Since you all got wet, you'll all have to take a quick shower and then we'll go."

"Go where mom?" Gohan and Goten asked.

Pan slapped her forehead. "That's right! Bra-chan!" she yelled, running into the house.

Goten's eyes widened while Gohan had a huge smile on his face.

"Ah! She's here?!" Gohan asked excitedly.

Chichi nodded.

"C'mon Goten! We'd better hurry!" Gohan said, dragging his little brother inside.

Chichi followed shortly and already she heard them bickering.

"NO I WANNA GO FIRST!"

"I'M OLDER, SO I GO FIRST!"

"Why doesn't one of you take a shower in the bathroom downstairs?"

"NO!"

Chichi sighed. "This will take longer than I hoped." she mumbled to herself.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Mama?" Pan asked as they walked through the busy town. It had taken a long time, but everyone finally managed to get showered, dressed, and leave the house.

"Yes?"

"Since Bra was born a year after me, I'm not the youngest anymore, right?" Pan asked.

"That's right." Chichi said, chuckling. Goten was actually the first one to come out, so technically he was older, even if it was by about ten seconds or so.

Gohan suddenly stopped walking, making Goten and Pan bump into him.

"What happened Gohan-kun?" Pan asked.

"We're here, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"BRA-CHAN!" Pan yelled excitedly while running into the hospital.

Goten, Chichi, and Gohan laughed at the young girls' behavoir and walked inside.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Bulma... She's beautiful..." Chichi said, looking at the sleeping baby in Bulma's arms.

Bulma smiled weakly. "Thank you." she said.

"She's so adorable!" Pan squealed quietly, looking over Bulma's shoulder.

"Of course she is. She is related to me after all..." Trunks said from beside her.

"Trunks-kun, you're not cute." Pan said bluntly.

"EH?! Panna-chan! I'm hurt..." Trunks said, holding a hand to his chest.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake her up!" Pan scolded quietly.

Bulma and Chichi chuckled at the two.

"Mom." Gohan said, making Chichi turn to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Gohan pointed to his leg. Chichi and Bulma looked down to see Goten hiding behind him.

"Aw, what's wrong honey?" Bulma asked. Chichi stayed quiet. She already knew the answer.

"They're going to give me a shot." he whimpered.

Gohan sighed. Chichi tensed. Bulma looked worriedly at the three.

Slowly, Chichi walked over to the shaking Goten, bent down to him, and put a hand on his cheek.

"Goten, honey. I'll make sure they won't give you a shot." she said.

Goten looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you promise?" he asked.

Chichi nodded. Goten slowly walked out from behind Gohan.

"Do you want to see Bra?" Chichi asked. Goten nodded. She lifted him up and put him at the end of the bed. Goten crawled over to Bra, slowly.

He looked at her for a few minutes before a small blush crept onto his face. He put a hand on her head and looked away. "Sh-She's cute." he muttered.

Bra gave a faint smile in her sleep at Goten's touch. Bulma and Chichi's eyes brightened.

"Oi, brat." came a gruff voice from the door.

Goten froze and took his hand away. Bra stopped smiling.

"Hands off my daughter." Vegeta growled, walking over to the bed.

Goten's face turned into one of sheer fear and he backed away, almost falling off the bed, had Gohan not caught him.

"Vegeta." Bulma sighed, pretty annoyed that her husband interrupted Goten and Bra's little moment.

Chichi frowned.

_"Oi, brat."_

"Don't call him a brat." Bulma huffed. Chichi smiled. Bulma was always sticking up for her family.

"He's a spawn of Kakrrot."

"So?"

"He's a brat."

"Stop calling him that!"

Chichi sighed as Vegeta and Bulma started bickering once again. Bra, hearing all the commotion, started crying. Bulma and Vegeta instantly shut up. Then, Bulma sent a glare to Vegeta.

"Shhh, its okay honey." Bulma whispered to Bra while cradling her in her arms.

Vegeta scoffed and walked out. Bra calmed down a few minutes later and was now staring at everyone in the room with her wide, crystal blue, eyes. She looked at Trunks and Pan first, before turning to Chichi, then to Gohan, then to Goten. When she saw him, she gave a soft giggle. Goten's eyes widened.

"W-Why is she laughing at me?" he asked. Trunks snickered.

"She thinks your hair is weird." he said.

"You're the one to talk! You have PURPLE hair for Kami's sake!"

"Shuddup! And its _lavender_, Idiot!"

"See my face?! It says, _I don't care_!"

"QUIET!" Pan yelled, getting in between the two of them. Trunks and Goten shut up. Pan was scary when she was mad. She looked at Bra who were looking at Trunks and Goten with wide, teary, eyes.

"You're scaring her." she said softly. Trunks and Goten looked down. Pan walked over to Bra and placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry Bra-chan! I won't let these two bakas get to you!" she said confidently.

"Hey!" Trunks and Goten yelled, while Chichi, Gohan, and Bulma laughed.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Bye! Bye!" Pan said a few hours later.

"See you in a few days Panna-chan!" Trunks waved back.

"Make sure you take care of Bra!" she said.

"Will do!"

Chichi and Bulma chuckled. Trunks and Pan were acting like a married couple who just had a baby.

"Ne, Pan?" Goten asked while crossing the street.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Trunks?"

Pan stopped walking. Her eyes widened and started twitching.

"I-I..."

"You do, don't you?" Goten smirked as Pan started sweating a little.

"DO NOT!" Pan yelled back almost instantly.

"Right..."

"THAT'S IT!" Pan yelled as she ripped the nearest stop sign out of the ground and started chasing Goten with it.

Goten screamed as he ran away. Many people watched the scene, shocked that a one year old girl ripped the sign right from its spot.

"Pan!" Chichi gasped.

Gohan rushed over to the two and grabbed Pan by the back of her shirt, lifting her up.

"Gohan! Let go!" Pan yelled, waving the stop sign around. Gohan simply caught it, took it out of her hands, and put it back where it originally was before. He ignored all the shocked stares and grabbed Goten in his other hand.

"Let's go home now mom. I'm hungry." he told Chichi. Chichi just nodded and led the way, ignoring the bickering twins.

**Mimi: So, what'ya think?**

**Trunks: Horrible.**

**Mimi: I KNOW! I PROMISE THAT I'LL MAKE IT BETTER!**


	3. How To Fly

**Mimi: Konnichiwa! I'M BACK! I'm also SUPERRRRRRRRRRRRR, sorry that I haven't updated it, like, EVER! Here's another chapter of 'A Life to Remember!' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**Chapter 3: How to Fly**

"Trunks-kun!" Pan yelled as she ran over to greet her best friend.

Trunks smiled and welcomed his six year old friend into his arms.

"Paaaaaaannnnnn, what about _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_?" A certain girl whined from behind Trunks. Pan smiled and went over to hug her blue haired friend.

"Happy birthday Bra-chan!" Pan greeted her with a wide smile.

"Thanks! I'm finally catching up to you guys!" said the now six year old girl.

"Gee, someone sure is in a hurry to turn old!" a voice joked from behind Pan.

"Goten-kun!" Bra smiled.

Goten smiled back at her. "Happy Birthday Bra-chan!" he said.

Bra smiled and gave a small blush. "Thanks!"

Trunks and Pan watched from the sidelines. Then, they looked at each other.

"He totally likes her." Pan said while crossing her arms.

"I'm with you there." Trunks said while crossing his arms as well.

"What about you two? I'm pretty positive you like each other as well." a voice from behind Trunks and Pan said. They jumped up in surprise. Pan looked behind her to see her older brother.

"Gohan! Don't surprise us like that!" she scolded.

Trunks stayed silent, remembering what Gohan said. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. A few minutes after Pan had stopped hitting him, Gohan went off to say hi to some friends that he hasn't seen in a while.

Pan huffed and crossed her arms once more. Then, she finally realized what Gohan had said. She too had a blush on her cheeks. She looked at Trunks.

"**GOHAN!**" Both hybrids yelled.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang as Bra blew out her birthday candles.

All of the guests arrived about an hour after Pan, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi did. Now, they brought out the cake... Which was huge and pink. But it was delicious.

"Goten! Stop!" Bra yelled as Goten tried to put some icing on her nose.

"Aw, come on Bra-chan! Its only a little bit!"

"No!"

Trunks and Pan watched in amusement.

"I think they make a cute couple." Pan said, popping a piece of cake inside of her mouth.

Trunks just stared at them. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw that Pan had a little icing on _her_ nose. He put down his cake and turned around to face her. Then, gently, he removed the icing.

Pan blushed. "Thank you."

Trunks smiled. "Anything for my Panna."

Pan blushed darkly.

"**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! TRUNKS AND PAN ALERT! TRUNKS AND PAN ALERT!**" They heard Goten yell, making everyone in the room turn to them.

"Trunks and Pan, sittin' in a tree! **K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**" Bra and Goten sang together.

Trunks blushed. Pan blushed even more.

"**S-SHUT UP!**" They yelled. The two wouldn't stop.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other before putting down their cake, getting up, and started chasing their two siblings.

Everybody in the room found it quite humorous that Goten and Bra were still continuing their little song even as Trunks and Pan chased them.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Okay Bra. Now, the only reason why I'm doing this is because its your birthday." Gohan said to the young blue haired half saiyan about thirty minutes after the Trunks and Pan alert thing.

"Gohan..." Pan whined.

"Why does she get to fly?" Goten finished.

Trunks, Pan, and Goten were also outside, to witness the birthday girl.

Gohan sighed. Trunks already knew how to fly, so he really didn't have a problem with his little sister learning too. But Goten and Pan didn't know how fly yet. They claimed that they were "mature" enough to fly as well. Really, you didn't need to be mature. All you had to do was focus your energy to your feet and boom, you're in the air. In truth, Gohan did want his little siblings to fly already, but that was not what Chichi wanted.

"Because its her birthday." Gohan replied.

"You didn't teach us on our sixth birthday!"

"Because mom would've killed me."

"Can't you just teach us along with Bra right now?!"

"No."

Goten kept on whining while Pan huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Pan-chan. Maybe Gohan'll teach you on your seventh birthday." Trunks reassured her.

Pan smiled softly at him. "I hope so."

"Hey! What about me!?" Goten asked dramatically.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You too Goten."

"H-Hey! I-I'm doing it!"

Trunks, Pan, and Goten turned around to see Bra at least six feet in the air and slowly going higher.

Pan smiled. "Good job Bra-chan!"

Bra smiled back. But it quickly disappeared.

"Uh, how do I get down?"

Trunks sighed, flew up to his sister, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down.

"Whew, thanks Trunks-nii."

"Bra!" Bulma yelled, coming outside with a camera in her hand. Chichi was right behind her. Bulma looked around to see Bra already on the ground. She pouted.

"Already done? I wanted to take a picture of you in the air for the first time."

Trunks slowly inched behind Pan while Bra rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry mama. I was going too high." she said.

Chichi chuckled a bit.

"Momma?" Pan asked, walking over to Chichi.

"Yes honey?"

"Can me and Goten learn how to fly?"

Chichi stayed silent for a bit.

"Not right now sweetie." she finally replied.

Pan pouted and crossed her arms yet again.

"Momma?" Goten asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you want us to learn how to fly?"

Chichi looked down. She knew that Goten and Pan hated their chores. The twins were very sneaky as well. Even though it was possible, she trusted that her kids wouldn't run away from her. Even so, she didn't want them to fly yet. She didn't want them to leave her.

"Mom?" Gohan asked.

Chichi looked up. "Sweetie, I just don't think its time for you to learn yet."

Goten crossed his arms. "Bra-chan is a year younger than me and yet she learned."

"How bout this: If Gohan gets good grades this year at high school, I'll let him teach you."

Goten and Pan's eyes widened. "Gohan! YOU NEED TO GET GOOD GRADES!" They both yelled.

Gohan chuckled a bit. "Okay, okay." In a few months, he was going to go to his first public high school... And it looked like he had to do good or else Pan and Goten would through a fit.

Bra, Trunks, and Bulma chuckled at the scene.

"Hey!" Yamcha said, poking his head out the door. Krillin poked his head out as well.

"You guys are still out here? Everyone's waiting for you! Its time for the presents!"

Bra's eyes lit up at the word.

"**PRESENTS!**" she yelled, running inside.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Trunks, Pan, and Goten yelled, running after her.

Bulma, Chichi, and Gohan looked at each other and smiled. Then, they went inside.

**So guys, that's it. I'm sorry guys. I'm just too busy... I'm abandoning this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PSYCH(E)! I TOLD YOU I WOULD FINISH THIS STORY, AND I WILL! I SWEAR IT!**

**Oh, and I also put up a poll for... You'll see. Please help me out by voting! Thanks!**

**(I promise that I'll make the chapters better too... Sorry for this crap...)**


	4. Gohan Goes to High School

**Mimi: Konnichiwa minna-san...**

**Trunks: You're not sounding like yourself Mimi...**

**Pan: Trunks-kun! What did you do to her?!**

**Trunks: N-Nothing! I swear!**

**Mimi: Its my stupid school. I hate it...**

**Pan: Aw, *Rubs Mimi's back* There, there.**

**Mimi: Panna-chan?**

**Pan: Yes?**

**Mimi: *Puppy dog eyes* Will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Trunks: Don't do it Panna-chan!**

**Mimi: *Puppy dog eyes* Pwease?**

**Pan: Argh! Its too strong! Fine...**

**Mimi: ARIGATO!**

**Pan: Mimi, or Crazyotaku3, does NOT own us!**

**Trunks: *cough cough* And never will. *cough cough***

**Mimi: *Starts crying* E-E-E-E-n-n-njoy! WAAAAAAAAA!**

**Pan: Trunks-kun!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm doing another one because Trunks oh so rudely interrupted Pan's!) I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

**Trunks: And never will...**

**Mimi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Pan: TRUNKS!**

**Chapter 4: Gohan goes to High School**

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"DON'T GOOOOOOOO!"

Goten and Pan yelled as they tried to stop their older brother from going on Nimbus.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry squirts. But I gotta go. Mom said so."

"But you said you'd play with us today!" Goten said with wide, teary eyes.

"Yeah! You said that you'd take us to the big pond and go fishing with us today! Can't you just attend tomorrow?!" Pan cried.

"Gohan? Are you still here?" Chichi asked, coming outside. She saw the twins holding on to Gohan's ankles, and Gohan rubbing the back of his head nervously, she knew what was going on.

"Goten, Pan, Gohan needs to go to school today." she said, walking over to the three siblings.

"B-But he said he'd play with us today!" Both twins yelled.

"I'm sorry guys. The school sent a letter saying an early return. I didn't expect it to be this soon."

"Gohan-kun, you said that you'd spend time with us today! Our birthday!" Pan yelled.

Everyone stayed silent after that. Gohan and Chichi had guilty looks on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry Pan. If I'm not here today, they might pick someone else to take my place."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. But Gohan needs to go to school." Chichi said softly, pulling Goten and Pan off of Gohan.

"B-But..."

"Don't worry!" Gohan said, cutting Goten off. "I'll be back before you know it! Then, we'll have a big party at Capsule Corp.!"

"No." Goten and Pan said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"We still want you to stay here. But, we'll let you go if you do something for us..."

"Name it."

"Gohan..." Chichi said nervously. She had a feeling that she already knew what they wanted...

"WE WANT TO LEARN HOW TO FLY!" Goten and Pan shouted together.

Chichi bit her lip. She was right...

"Goten... Pan..."

"Of course." Chichi said. "Gohan will teach you how to fly, if you let him go."

Gohan looked at her. "Mom..."

Pan and Goten's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Chichi nodded with a smile. "Really."

Goten and Pan happily high fived each other and ran inside their house.

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Gohan asked Chichi once the twins were inside.

Chichi hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Its about time they learned."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks mom." He then turned away and walked over to nimbus. "I'll see ya later mom. Bye squirts!" He called.

"Gohan!" Chichi and Gohan heard Goten and Pan call. Gohan turned around to see his two little sibling running towards him. A brown bag was in Pan's hand.

"You forgot your lunch, Gohan-nii." she said sweetly. Gohan rose an eyebrow. Pan_ never_ called him Gohan-nii.

Still though, he took the lunch, since he _did_ forget his lunch. "Thanks..." he said slowly.

Goten and Pan just grinned at him.

"Bye, bye Gohan-nii!" Both said while waving.

"Yeah..." Gohan gave Chichi a quick peck to the cheek and ruffled both Pan and Goten's hair.

"See you later!" Gohan waved as Nimbus took off.

Chichi waved until Gohan was out of sight. Then, she yawned. It was pretty darn early in the morning, Gohan had to wake up because Satan City, the place where the High School was located, was quite far from Mt. Pao. Chichi had to wake up to prepare Gohan's lunch. Everybody knows how much he likes to eat... Goten and Pan were awake because it was their birthday. Almost every kid, wakes up early on their birthday, right?

"Momma..."

"Yes?"

"We wanna go to Capsule Corp!" Pan said excitedly.

Chichi blinked. "Pan honey, its six in the morning."

"And...?"

"I'm sure that nobody is awake yet."

Goten held up their house phone. "I'm sure they're awake!"

Chichi rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Trunks and Bra-chan left a message!"

Goten pressed a button and Trunks and Bra's voices went on speaker.

**Trunks: Happy Birthday Panna-chan!**

**Bra: Happy Birthday Goten-kun!**

**Both: Happy Birthday Sons from the Briefs!**

**Bra: Note: Come to over to Capsule Corp. right after you hear the beep!**

**Both: BEEP!**

"See?" Goten said.

Chichi sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Kids..."

"Momma, pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee?!" Goten and Pan begged with big, huge, adorable looking eyes.

Chichi sighed. "Okay." she said.

"Yay!" Both twins yelled out in happiness while hugging Chichi.

Chichi smiled and carressed their heads. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Pannnnn-channnnn!" A certain blue haired half saiyan flung herself at her friend as soon as she walked through the doors.

"Hey Bra-chan." Pan laughed.

"Bra-chan, what about my hug?!" Goten whined.

Bra laughed and hugged her friend.

Pan smiled at the two.

Just then, everything went black.

"Happy birthday, Panny-chan." a voice whispered in Pan's ear.

Pan smiled. "Trunks-kun."

The two hands were removed from Pan's eyes and she turned around to reveal a smiling Trunks. Pan giggled and attacked him in a hug.

Chichi smiled and quietly watched from the sidelines. It was obvious that Trunks and Pan and Bra and Goten had little crushes on each other. Sure, they were only kids, but their feelings were going to grow in the future. She was sure of it. It reminded her of some people from her past...

"Hey Chichi."

Chichi turned around to see her blue haired friend.

"Hey Bulma."

Bulma smiled and tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Did Bra and Trunks call Pan and Goten, making them wanna come here?" she asked.

Chichi just smiled and nodded.

"Sorry."

"Its okay." Chichi said. She looked around. "Where's Vegeta?... Wait, no. I already know the answer to that."

Bulma smiled.

Chichi then turned to the kids who were now just chatting happily.

"Don't they remind you of certain somebodies?" Chichi asked.

"I wonder if they made it back safely..."

"I'm sure they did."

**~GRUMBLE**

Bulma and Chichi looked at the four kids to see Bra and Pan laughing at Trunks and Goten, who had hungry looks on their faces.

Chichi and Bulma looked at each other before laughing.

"Hungry?" Bulma asked as she and Chichi walked over to the four.

Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra turned to the two women.

"Konnichiwa, Bulma-san!" "Konnichiwa, Chichi-san!"

"Happy birthday Pan, Goten." Bulma said.

Pan and Goten smiled. "Thanks!"

"Mommy... We're hungry..." Trunks said miserably, holding his stomach in pain.

Chichi smiled. "I'll make you guys some breakfast." she offered.

Trunks and Bra's eyes widened.

"Really, Chichi-san?!"

Chichi smiled and nodded.

Trunks and Bra looked at each other excitedly. Chichi's cooking was the best. And Bulma's... Let's just say that they had to exit the house almost every other morning...

"Pancakes... Do those sound okay?" Chichi asked..

"YES!" All four kids yelled excitedly.

Chichi smiled. "Okay. Pancakes it is." She turned to Bulma. "Do you have the ingredients?"

Bulma nodded. "Come on. I'll show you." she said to her friend. The two women then walked over to the kitchen.

**~GRUMBLE**

"Momma!" They heard Trunks and Goten whine. "Hurry!"

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"So, Pan-chan, is there anything in particular you want for your birthday?" Bra asked as she, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Chichi, and Bulma sat on the table, eating delicious pancakes.

"No, not really." Pan shrugged.

"But Pan-chan, I wanna get something for you!" Bra whined.

"Hey, what about me?!" Goten asked dramatically.

"Goten-kun, you already got your birthday gift."

"When?"

"WHEN YOU ATE ALL OF MY BIRTHDAY CAKE!" Bra yelled.

"WHAT?! That was Trunks too!"

"Hey! Don't go blaming me for this, Goten!" Trunks yelled.

"Boys, you're doing this early in the morning?" Bulma asked, getting up and putting all of the empty plates in the sink. There were still many, many pancakes, just in case Vegeta wanted some.

"Goten started this!"

"No, it was Trunks!"

"QUIET!" Pan yelled. Everybody became quiet.

"Jeez. You guys act so immature." she said, sighing. She then got up and walked out of the room.

"Pan!" Trunks called, running after her.

Bulma and Chichi sighed.

"Goten-kun, you upset Pan-nee." Bra whispered. There was a very awkward silence after that.

Goten got up from his seat. Then, he walked out of the kitchen without saying a word.

"Goten-kun!" Bra called as she shortly followed.

Bulma and Chichi looked at each other. Then, they shook their heads.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Pan?" Trunks called as he looked for his friend in Capsule Corps' huge garden. He found out a while ago that Pan liked to go to the garden when she was troubled.

"Trunks." he heard a soft reply come from the bushes. Trunks quickly walked around and found Pan sitting on the ground, while staring at a small puddle of rain from the day before on the ground.

"Hey." he said sitting next to her.

"Hey." she said back.

There was yet another awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Pan." Trunks said suddenly.

Pan looked at him. "For what?"

"For fighting with your brother. I mean, its your guys' birthday." he said. He then leaned over a little bit.

"And, it was me who decided to finish Bra's birthday cake..." he whispered into Pan's ear.

"Oooh. Bra's gonna be mad at you." Pan giggled. Trunks smiled.

Pan smiled as well. Trunks always knew how to make her laugh. Even if it was only for a bit.

"So, Princess..." Trunks said suddenly.

Pan looked at him in surprise. "P-Princess?" she asked softly.

Trunks realized what he said and turned bright pink. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention to what I was sayin-"

Pan smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Its fine." she then put her head on his arm. "As long as you're my prince, its fine."

Trunks now was bright red.

"Pan." he said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What would you like for your birthday?" Trunks repeated Bra's question from before.

Pan looked at him. "I already told you. I don't want anything."

Trunks looked at her seriously. "Panna-chan. I can tell when you're lying to me. We're best friends. Best friends don't lie to each other."

Pan looked down. "T-There is one thing I want for my birthday..."

"Name it."

"I-I want to meet my dad."

Trunks' eyes went wide in surprise.

"What?"

"I said that I want to meet my dad." Pan repeated. She looked down. "I know that its a crazy wish, and I know that it can't come true, but I really want to meet him. Gohan always tells me and Goten his adventures from when he was a kid. Dad... Goku. I think was his name. He sounded like an amazing person. I would love to meet him."

Trunks looked at her. He didn't know much about Goku himself. He had small memories from when he was a year old, when Goku was still alive, but they were blurry.

"So, do you see now? I can't-"

Pan was cut off when Trunks suddenly hugged her. She gasped softly.

"T-Trunks?"

"I'm sorry, Pan."

"F-For what?"

"I can't get my Princess what she wants." he said.

Pan was silent for a few minutes before hugging Trunks back.

"Its alright. Besides, we can't always get what we want, right?"

Trunks held her a little bit tighter. Pan did the same.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat.

Trunks and Pan quickly let go of each other to see a smirking, and snickering Bra and Goten.

"Pan-nee, Trunks-nii, I hope we didn't interrupt anything..." Bra said.

Pan blushed. "N-No. You weren't." she said. With that being said, she and Trunks got up, dusted themselves off, and walked inside.

Bra and Goten looked at each other before snickering and following Trunks and Pan.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Hurry! The guests will be here in a few minutes!" Bra fussed.

For some reason, Bra wanted to throw a party for Goten and Pan since they've only had 'small get togethers'.

Pan sighed. "Bra-chan. The guests won't be here for another hour."

"Yeah. And we're already done down here. How're you guys doing up there?" Goten asked.

Trunks and Bra were decorating the ceiling with streamers, while Pan and Goten were setting up stuff on the ground... Since they couldn't fly and stuff...

"And... Done!" Bra said, hanging up the last streamer.

She and Trunks then flew down to Pan and Goten. The four kids then looked at their handywork. Not so bad for one eight year old, a six year old, and two seven years olds as they do say so themselves.

"Let's go check on Mama and Bulma-san." Pan said. Bra, Trunks, and Goten nodded.

The four then scurried off to the kitchen to see Bulma trying to put out a small fire on the stove while Chichi finished cooking the last bunch of food.

Trunks and Bra sighed while Pan and Goten giggled. Pan then sighed and grabbed the fire hydrant. She sprayed a little bit on the fire, and then it went out.

Bulma sighed in relief and put threw the burned rag in the garbage. "Thank you Pan. I panicked."

Bra sighed. "Mommy, you've almost set the whole house on fire trying to cook once. Why did you panic just now?"

"Bra... She panics every time."

"Hey now-"

"Ohhh! You're right Trunks-nii!"

"Hey!"

"Now, now kids. Bulma tries her best to cook the best for you guys." Chichi said.

"Thank you Chichi."

"No problem."

DING DONG!

"GUESTS!" Bra cried while running over to the door.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Momma. Gohan's not here yet." Pan and Goten whined. Their party was already pretty much over. The last set of guests were leaving. It was already 4:00. The party had started at noon.

"Honey, Gohan's class only ended at 3:30. And its a really long way from here to Satan City."

"But Nimbus should have brought him here in less than twenty minutes!" Pan cried.

Chichi sighed.

"Sweetie, Gohan is-"

"I'M HERE!" a voice cried as the door flew open.

Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra watched as Gohan came stumbling in, huffing and puffing.

Pan rose an eyebrow. "Why're you so tired?" she asked.

Gohan gave one last huff and then stood up straight. "I-uh... Played some sports."

Pan now crossed her arms. "Gohan, I've seen you play sports. You can run for five hours straight without breaking a _single sweat_!"

"Yeah. Even I know that Gohan." Goten said.

Gohan sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it." He then greeted the two Briefs siblings, their mother, and his, before wandering into the kitchen.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other. Something was going on...

**Mimi: Annnndddd, I'll leave it off there.**

**Trunks and Goten: WHAT?!**

**Trunks: But we wanna know what happens next!**

**Mimi: Too bad! You'll have to wait! *Remembers the people* Oh, sorry about that minna-san! As I was saying, that was the end of another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if this story is good, bad, or totally horrible. Just **_**please**_** review! Oh! And vote! I'm **_**begging you!**__** VOTE!**_ ** Arigato!**


	5. Saiyaman

**Konnichiwa minna! Here's another chapter of, 'A Life to Remember!' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 5: Saiyaman**

Pan yawned quietly as she looked at the huge tree in front of her. She sighed. If someone were to climb it and fall, their heads would split in two just from the impact. Pan looked at the tree once again. That was why Trunks and Goten were having a race to the top on it.

"Slow poke!" Trunks teased as Goten tried to catch up to him.

Trunks was already nearing the top while Goten was still about passing the third branch.

"No fair Trunks!" Goten yelled. Trunks just grinned.

Pan sighed once more as she listened her brother curse out her best friend.

"Oh my." a young voice said from behind Pan.

Pan turned around to see her blue haired friend.

"Hey Bra-chan." she greeted.

"Hey Pan-chan." Bra happily said back. She looked over at the two boys. And then she sighed.

"The way that Goten-kun is climbing, he's gonna fall." she mumbled.

Pan looked at her brother. She sighed. Bra was right. Goten was clumsily just grabbing to any random branch, not even getting a tight grip. Pan sighed once again. Was this how desperate her brother was to beat Trunks?...

"Hey Bra-chan," Pan said, turning to her friend. She stopped when she saw the expression on Bra's face.

She was... worried. Pan then looked at to where she was looking.

At Goten.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Come. On!" Goten strained as he tried to reach the sixth branch.

His face turned somewhat red as his short arms stretched some more. He was going to beat Trunks!

"Oh my." he heard a familiar voice say.

For a short second, he turned around and saw that Bra was now outside.

Goten felt his face heat up. Bra was here. Bra was here! What would happen if Goten allowed himself to be beat at this?!

Turning back, Goten focused his eyes on the branch high above his left arm and once again tried to stretch his short arm to its limit.

Meanwhile, on a much more high up branch, Trunks watched his friend in amusement.

He grinned as he saw his face turn red as he noticed that his little sister had come outside.

"Trying to show-off for Bra I see." he mumbled. He set his eyes on the raven haired saiyaness who was watching her older brother and shouting for him to be careful.

Then, for a short second, her eyes met his. Trunks blushed and looked down. There, he saw that Goten was starting to catch up.

He looked down at his friend, and then back Pan. His princess.

Something clicked inside of Trunks' mind. Pan was watching. He had never really payed any particular attention, but now, he knew full and well that Pan was watching. His _**princess**_ was _**watching.**_

And Goten... Now that his little sister was here, Goten was gonna try and beat him! Right in front of Bra _and _**Pan!**

Trunks gritted his teeth and went back to his climbing position. **He would not allow that to happen!**

Pan's eyebrow rose in amusement.

The boys were starting to go faster.

But...

Goten still wasn't getting a good grip on the branches.

Meaning...

He was still going to fall.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Come on Goten." The young boy murmured to himself.

He looked up at what he still needed to climb... Which was a lot. So many branches! So many branches! **TOO MANY BRANCHES!**

Goten gave out a frustrated yell before he pulled himself together.

He quit. He didn't want to do this anymore...

But why wasn't he saying it?

Goten looked back at the blue haired saiyan beauty.

Bra.

He was doing this for her?

It was more of a question than a statement.

Why did he want her to get a good impression of him? Why was he so focused in beating Trunks? And more importantly, why did he care every time she would start rooting for him? Why would it make his heart pound? Why did it make his determination stronger?

These questions swirled around Goten's head. Why? Why? Why Bra?

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to hear a _SNAP!_

And then he fell.

Goten gave out a slight yelp as he started falling towards the cold, hard, ground.

"GOTEN!" He heard Bra, Pan, and Trunks scream.

He closed his eyes as he awaited the impact...

But it never came.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that his face was an inch from the ground. His eyes widened before he turned to look at his savior.

It was someone with a piece of cloth covering their hair. They wore black shirt and black pants, with a green toga-looking thing on top. He had a belt and glasses on.

The mystery man put Goten down.

"Goten!" he heard Bra call. Goten turned around to see both girls running towards him.

Pan and Bra happily ran towards Goten, but stopped and gasped when they saw a stranger standing right beside him.

Pan studied him for a minute. 'Wait a minute...'

"Are you okay little boy?" he asked Goten in a deep voice. Although... It sounded kind of forced.

Goten nodded.

"W-Who-"

Goten was cut off when Trunks landed between him and the mystery guy.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"I..." the man started.

"AM-"

"Gohan-kun." Pan spoke up, cutting off the guy.

"Panna-chan, what are you-"

"Wow sis. You actually guessed right." the man said in his normal voice.

Gohan's voice.

Gohan took off the cloth and the glasses to reveal his spiky, black hair, and dark, onyx eyes.

Goten's face and eyes brightened at the sight of his older brother.

"Gohan!" he yelled happily before pushing Trunks aside and running to him.

Gohan accepted his little brother with open arms.

"Hey squirt." he greeted.

"Wait a minute... So the guy, was Gohan?" Bra asked, tilting her head to the side.

Pan nodded.

"I see that you guys figured out Gohan's little secret." Bulma said from the door.

"Mom... You knew?!" Trunks asked.

Bulma nodded.

"You see, Gohan came up to me a few days ago..."

_"Bulma-san." Gohan said to the blue haired woman._

_"Oh, hello Gohan." she greeted as she looked up from her blueprints that she was currently drawing._

_"Do you need something?" she asked._

_Gohan nodded before walking over to her._

_"I-uh, ran into some robbers that were trying to rob a bank on my way to school." he started._

_"Uh huh.." Bulma nodded._

_"And, I kind of used too much strength..." he continued._

_"Go on..."_

_"And when I did that... A girl... Caught me." he finished._

_Bulma's eyes widened._

_"What?!" she yelled loudly._

_"Shhhh." Gohan shushed her._

_"Oh, sorry." Bulma whispered._

_"Do you know who this girl is?" she asked._

_Gohan nodded slowly._

_"She goes to my class." he said._

_He looked down._

_"She's also... The daughter of Mr. Satan." _

_Bulma's eyes widened once more._

_"WHAT?!" She yelled even louder._

_"Bulma!" Gohan whisper yelled._

_"Whoops. Sorry." Bulma apologized once again._

_"So, let me get this straight... You were stopping a robbery while also accidentally exposing your saiyan strength... And then you got caught by the daughter of Mr. Satan." Bulma said._

_Gohan nodded._

_"Since then, the girl wouldn't stop watching me... Videl. I think her name was. She was following me around all day. And worst of all, I have ALL of my classes with her." he said._

_"On my way home, I wanted to continue my search for the Dragon Balls, but I couldn't, cause she was right at my tail, watching my every move."_

_"So, what are you trying to say here, Gohan?"_

_"Bulma-san, if its not too much... I need you to create me a disguise. One that I can change into easily. One where Videl can't recognize me. One where I can expose my saiyan side, and I can stop robberies." Gohan told her._

_Bulma thought for a minute._

_"Hmmmm..." she snapped and ran over to the drawers. She opened it and pulled out a watch._

_"I built it a while ago, but I had no use for it." she said while putting it on Gohan's wrist. She looked at it before giving him a thumbs up._

_"Perfect fit!"_

_Gohan looked at the black, plain watch on his wrist before looking at Bulma._

_"Um, a watch, Bulma-san?" he asked._

_Bulma nodded._

_Gohan looked at the watch once again._

_"What am I supposed to..."_

_"Oh!" Bulma exclaimed, realizing what she had forgotten to do. She went to the watch and clicked a button on it._

_Soon, a white sheet went over Gohan, and when it disappeared, he was in a whole different outfit._

_"Wha-Wha?!" Gohan exclaimed, looking at himself, surprised at the sudden change of clothes._

_"Take a look." Bulma said, bringing over a mirror._

_Gohan looked at the mirror and saw his reflection. _

_He was wearing a green toga thing with a black shirt under it, along with black pants. There was a belt, tucking his toga in, and he wore matching gloves and boots._

_"Wow." Gohan muttered. This outfit was pretty cool..._

_"Sorry for the weird outfit." Bulma apologized. "I guess I just liked the style back then."_

_"No, no." Gohan said. He looked at his reflection once again before smirking. "It looks good."_

_His smirk disappeared for a moment. "But how is this supposed to help me disguise myself?" he asked._

_Bulma snapped again._

_"I have a helmet that kind of matches that." she said, going to a wooden chest and opening it up. She bent down, rummaging through it a bit._

_"Aha!" Gohan heard her say before she stood up straight and dusted off something in her hands._

_Gohan got a better look at it. It was a helmet. An orange helmet. There were shades that were connected to the helmet and there were antenna that stuck out of it too._

_"Try it on." Bulma said, handing it to Gohan._

_Gohan took the helmet out of her hands and slowly put in on his head._

_The world got a little bit darker, but he could still see in such a dim room thanks to his saiyan sight._

_He turned to the mirror and saw his reflection. The helmet covered almost all of his head, leaving only his nose and mouth uncovered. It was perfect._

_"This is perfect!" Gohan said. He turned to Bulma and bowed. Something he was still use to doing._

_"Thank you, Bulma-san!" he thanked the woman._

_Bulma chuckled. "Oh, its nothing." She put a hand on her chin. "Wait a minute... You said that you needed a diguise so that people wouldn't recognize you when you're helping out, right?" she asked._

_Gohan stood up straight, and nodded, understanding her question._

_"I need a name." he finished for her._

_Bulma nodded._

_Gohan put a hand on his chin and thought for a minute. He slowly turned his head to the mirror and looked at his reflection once more. His eyes widened as something ran through his head._

_"I've got it!" he said. He snapped his fingers, copying the older woman._

_"Oh?" Bulma asked with an eyebrow raised._

_Gohan fully turned to the mirror and smirked._

_"__**I AM, SAIYAMAN!**__"_

**Mimi: GAHHHHHH! 5th Chapter done! Konnichiwa, minna-san! Long time no see, I know. I've been so busy with school lately, so I haven't been able to update. Then, my laptop broke down, and GAHHHH! I'm sorry for updating this late. So, for my Soul Eater fans, I have another story posted. Its called 'Resonance of the Soul.' Its also a SoMa, my OTP for Soul Eater. I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter anytime soon, but I have started to write it! So, please read and review.**

**Shout-Outs!:**

**-Animelover80**

**-Brokentail**

**-KUBL**

**-Koolkat1573**

**-PreistessHeiressDeity91**

**-animerulez12345**

**-noorie1511**

** .58**

**-zackhalifa420**

**-LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta**

**-Shadow-Vanear**

**-UltimateHades**

**-Guest**

**-Vale-Sama**

**And finally...**

**A very special shout-out to XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX, who was my very first favoriter/follower/reviewer!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**P.S., congratulations to LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta for guessing it right! And if you didn't get it, Gohan **_**was**_** searching for the Dragon Balls to wish Goku back!**

**See you guys in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
